When Two Became Three
by Epeefencer
Summary: Ginny awakens after a night of drinking games with Harry and finds herself in an unusual situation.


**When Two Became Three**

Ginny Weasley awoke slowly, not even opening her eyes to begin with. The first thing she became aware of was the pounding headache and the second was the pasty feeling in her mouth, feeling as if a herd of hippogriffs had run through it.

Smacking her lips she wanted nothing more than to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth. Oh, and a hangover potion would be wonderful too.

Groaning, she cracked one eye open just enough to see. She instantly slammed it shut again as the light streaming in through the window made her headache a thousand times worse.

"Oh, goodie, you're awake," she heard said brightly from beside her. What surprised her the most was the voice was a female's.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and took in the smiling visage of her friend, Luna Lovegood.

It took her a moment to process what she was seeing and once she did her eyes widened in shock as she noticed Luna was totally naked.

She tried to sit up and it was then that she discovered that she was tied quite firmly to the bed. Her arms were extended directly over her head and her legs were spread and tied to the corners at the bottom.

She also realized she was also naked but at least for the moment only her chest was showing as the sheet covered her from the waist down. She felt her face heat as she blushed deeply.

Ginny's head spun as she tried to figure out what was going on and why she was in the predicament she found herself in.

Slowly the previous evening came back to her and she silently made a vow to herself to never get herself involved with any drinking games with Harry ever again.

She did have a vague memory of Luna showing up looking for her but after that she didn't have the vaguest idea how she ended up tied to the bed and why she and Luna were starkers.

Figuring she could put the pieces to that puzzle together later she turned her attention back to Luna. Smiling sweetly as possible with her pounding head and looking the blonde in the eyes, she said "Um, Luna, do you think you could untie me now?"

Luna looked back at her with a very uncharacteristic serious expression. "Oh no. Harry told me in no uncertain terms that I wasn't to do that."

Then she smiled and added, "Besides, I kind of like things the way they are."

She gave Ginny an impish grin as she reached out and gently traced her finger around one of the red-head's nipples.

Ginny had to grit her teeth to stifle the moan that threatened to escape her lips as her nipple hardened.

Luna giggled softly as she switched her finger to Ginny's other nipple, repeating the action, causing it to swell and harden like the first.

Unable to help herself, Ginny groaned out, "Luna."

Just as the pretty blonde opened her mouth to say something, the door to the bedroom opened and Harry entered. Ginny noticed that he was as naked as she and Luna were.

He paused right inside the door, taking in the scene before him. He grinned rather smugly as he resumed his way to the bed.

He leaned down and gave Ginny a rather intense kiss before he turned and repeated the action with Luna.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she felt herself beginning to get angry.

Luna looked at her and calmly told her, "You didn't have a problem last night, in fact you insisted that Harry kiss me."

Ginny could only look at Luna in shock. She knew that her blonde friend would never lie to her but she found it hard to believe that she would insist that Harry kiss Luna.

She glanced at Harry who gave her a small shrug that told her that Luna was telling the truth.

Ginny was now more bewildered that ever, wondering if she was having some kind of strange bizarre dream.

Luna shifted down the bed and after giving Ginny a impish smile she slowly began to slide the sheet off of the red-head's body.

Ginny was startled to realize that she felt something different as the silk sheet slide across her nether region and after a moment she realized that the majority of her pubic hair was missing.

She was surprised at the thrill she felt as the slick cool fabric slide across her freshly denuded flesh. Unable to help herself, she let out a soft moan.

Luna giggled lowly. "I think someone is enjoying having her fanny shaved," she stated with a smile.

Once more Ginny looked questioningly at Harry, her eyes conveying just how bewildered she was.

"Hey, it was your idea," Harry replied defensively, though he did have a smirk on his face.

"My idea?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Yes," Harry responded emphatically. "Once you found out Luna had done so, you made her show you and you immediately decided you wanted yours the same after she told you how much more sensitive she found it."

By then Luna had removed the sheet and with a smug look she laid down between Ginny's legs. She smiled at the red-head before she bent her head down and engulfed Ginny's labia with her mouth, sucking gently.

Ginny's eyes snapped shut as she gasped at the intense feelings that raced through her body. As Luna ran her tongue up through her slit, Ginny couldn't help but moan deeply.

"Ummm, you taste just as marvellous as you did last night," Luna murmured happily, licking her lips.

Ginny tried to say something but never got the chance as Harry crushed his mouth down on hers, kissing her passionately.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Ginny couldn't believe at how turned on she was. Her nipples hardened to sharp peaks as the somewhat painful erotic sensations that Luna and Harry were causing shot through her body.

She couldn't believe at how quickly she was approaching her orgasm and she could tell it was going to be a very powerful one.

She squirmed in her restraints but found she could barely move as she was securely fastened to the bed.

"Harry," she moaned out as she felt herself drawing closer and closer to her release.

Luna suddenly sat up, much to Ginny's displeasure. The pale blonde woman licked her lips, relishing the taste of the red-head.

"She's ready for you to mount her," she announced to Harry with a smile.

Ginny shuddered as she felt Harry shift on top of her, never breaking his mouth off of hers. She gasped as she felt him settle between her legs, his rock hard manhood now poised at the entrance to her fanny.

Without pausing, Harry thrust forward, burying himself deep into Ginny sopping, open receptive sheath.

Unable to help herself, Ginny moaned deeply as she felt Harry enter her, causing some of the most exquisite pleasurable sensations she'd ever felt to course through her body.

As her raven-haired lover seated himself fully inside of her, Ginny felt an odd tickling sensation on her left foot.

Bending her head up she was surprised to see Luna happily nibbling and sucking on her big toe. Even more surprising to her was the fact she found herself enjoying it.

Then thinking about such things became undoable as she became lost in what Harry was doing to her.

His cock was now really slamming in and out of her, and she was consumed by what she was experiencing.

The only thing she really was wishing for was that her arms could be free so she could wrap them around Harry's body and pull him in even tighter.

Before she knew it the pressure deep inside her gut exploded and sent her mind on a glorious journey awash with pleasure.

It was many minutes before she had another coherent though and she sighed in satisfaction as she relished the afterglow of her orgasm.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She gasped in shock as she watched as Harry moved from between her legs, his cock coated with a combination of his and hers fluids.

He knelt there with a smile as Luna dropped her head, taking his cock deep down her throat. The blonde smiled happily and gave a small appreciative hum as she was obviously enjoying sucking Harry's cock clean.

For a moment Ginny felt a spike of jealousy as she wished it were her sucking Harry's cock but then she felt it evaporate as she found she didn't really mind Luna sucking him.

She found that a little strange but as she lay there watching the couple vague bits and pieces of memories flashed through her mind. They were a kaleidoscope of images that she had a hard time focusing on.

She found them astounding. Could she really have been the one who insisted that Luna join in with them?

From what she could surmise from the few that made any sense, it certainly appeared that way.

Luna smacked her lips and smiled as she finished cleaning Harry's cock off. "Umm, that was wonderful," she exclaimed happily.

Harry bent down and kissed Luna deeply, something else that Ginny wished was happening to her.

"Harry," she whinged, pouting playfully. "Can't you please untie me?"

"Not yet, my lovely," Harry replied with a grin. "We have a lot more games to play," he added with a wink.

"What games?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, your going to love them," Luna interjected with an impish smile.

Wagging her eyebrows at the red-head, she reached out and very softly began to run her fingers up and down the inside of Ginny's thighs, using just the very tips of her fingernails.

Ginny tensed and groaned as she felt herself becoming very wet once more. It seemed that Luna knew just how and where to touch her to drive her crazy.

Her eyes that had closed when Luna began touching her, snapped open when she felt Harry gently nip her one nipple. Sending another wave of pleasure rocketing through her body.

Ginny had always though she and Harry had a wonderful and fulfilling sex life but she had to admit that having two people make her the centre of attention went beyond what she had experienced before.

She shivered as Luna's fingers got closer and closer to her centre and she squirmed, trying to get the beautiful blonde to touch her where she so desperately wanted.

Luna gave a soft airy giggle as she continued to tease Ginny, working her fingertips toward the red-head's centre but not quite getting there.

"Please," Ginny begged woefully, wanting more than anything to have another orgasm.

"Patience Ginny," Luna replied lightly with a small grin.

Luna hummed happily as she continued to tease Ginny, making the red-head squirm and wiggle.

Luna's smile widened when she saw the moisture begin to leak out of Ginny's slit. Giving a smirk she gathered some on her right index finger and gently began to rub it around the entrance to Ginny's arsehole.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Luna's finger at her back entrance. She'd never had anything done to her there and while it was something of a shock, she couldn't deny that she found it pleasurable.

When Luna removed her finger Ginny whimpered at the loss of the pleasurable feelings.

Luna giggled as she once more ran her finger through Ginny's slit, gathering more of her sweet, slick nectar.

Ginny gasped when Luna returned her finger to her sensitive arsehole. This time as the blonde ran her finger around the small puckered opening, she also gently added pressure until it slowly forced its way past Ginny's sphincter.

Ginny moaned deeply, loving the feeling of Luna's finger entering her rear opening.

Luna worked her finger in until it was totally buried inside of Ginny. She then began to slowly slide it in and out, adding to the pleasure the red-head was experiencing.

Ginny moaned huskily.

"So, you love having my finger in your arse," Luna giggled softly.

"Yessss," Ginny hissed, loving the sensations she was experiencing.

Ginny's pussy was now pouring forth more and more nectar and much of it was running down over her rear opening, adding to what Luna had gathered and applied.

Feeling the added lubrication, Luna added a second finger to Ginny's arse, causing the red-head to moan even deeper.

Luna smiled and turned her attention to Harry. "She's ready to be buggered," she stated with a smug grin.

Harry gave her a nod and motioned to Luna to untie Ginny's one foot, while he did the same to the other.

For a moment Ginny thought they were finally untying her but she found she was mistaken as once they had the cords free from the bedposts, they pulled on her legs until she was almost bent completely in half.

She was taken by surprise as they tied her legs to the bedposts at the head of the bed.

Ginny's eyes widened as she watched Harry kneel below her, stroking his cock to make it as hard as possible.

Luna sat next to him and gathered up a large quantity of her nectar and began to rub it all over Harry's manhood.

Once his cock was prepared, Luna turned her attention back to Ginny. "Relax," she urged. "It will make things so much easier."

Ginny raised her head as much as she could and she stared at Harry's manhood. It had never looked so large as it did at that moment and she wondered if it would fit inside of her without difficulty.

She took several deep breaths and willed her sphincter to relax as much as possible as she felt the tip of Harry's cock come to rest against her tight little rosebud.

Her eyes rose and she locked them on Harry's. He gave her an encouraging, warm smile, silently letting her know that he'd be as gentle as possible.

Ginny gave him a small nod of her head, letting him know that she was as ready as she was going to be and was a willing participant.

Harry nodded back as he gently began to press forward, the tip of his cock slowly spreading her sphincter as he began to enter her.

Ginny felt a small bit of discomfort but it never got to the point of actual pain. Just when she thought it would, she felt Harry slide into her.

She gave a small gasp and then moaned in ecstasy as the wonderful sensations of him buggering her arse hit her.

"Oh Harry," she groaned. "That feels so fucking wonderful."

"I told you she'd love it," Luna stated smugly.

"Yes you did," Harry admitted as he slowly began to thrust in and out of Ginny's arse.

Ginny briefly wondered when they had discussed it but all too soon coherent thought left her as she headed for another orgasm.

Luna smiled and giggled as she watched Harry slide in and out of Ginny. "I can't wait until it's my turn," she moaned softly.

Ginny was now moaning constantly and though she was tied to the bed with her feet now above her head, she wouldn't trade places with any woman in the world.

She closed her eyes and pictured in her mind Harry's manhood sliding in and out of her arse, adding to the overwhelming sensations she was feeling. While she and Harry had on occasion discussed anal play, they had never gotten around to actually doing anything, something she was now regretting slightly.

Luna moved up the bed so she could stare at Ginny's face, loving the way it showed just how much she was enjoying Harry buggering her.

The beautiful blonde reached out and began to fondle Ginny's breasts and play with her erect nipples causing her to moan even louder.

Ginny was nearing sensory overload as she approached her orgasm. She'd never been subject to anything like was she was experiencing at that moment.

To her the pressure inside of her just kept growing and growing until it had reached unprecedented heights and just when she thought she couldn't stand any more it broke loose and exploded throughout her body.

She screamed out inarticulately, unable to form a coherent word as her brain short-circuited.

The next thing that Ginny knew was that her eyes were fluttering open. She realized she must have been unconscious for a while as her breathing had returned to nearly normal and she was hanging limp in her bonds.

She was just about to ask to be untied when Luna crawled between her legs, in effect replacing Harry. The blonde crushed her mouth on hers and kissed her passionately.

Though shocked, Ginny found herself enjoying Luna's kiss and returning it with equal intensity.

She gasped when she felt Luna wiggling and squirming, rubbing their nether regions together. The red-head couldn't believe how wonderful it felt with Luna's shaved pussy rubbing against her own freshly denuded one.

Suddenly Luna moaned deeply and Ginny realized that Harry had entered the blonde and was thoroughly rogering her. The added motion caused by him pounding into the blonde increased her pleasure too.

Luna's moaning increased as Harry withdrew from her quim and slowly entered her arse.

"Oh Harry, that's it, bugger me," the blonde groaned huskily.

She then turned her attention to Ginny. "You're one lucky lady," she whimpered as she gave herself over to the feeling of Harry's rock hard member penetrating her rear opening.

Ginny smiled slightly at Luna's compliment though she was having a hard time concentrating. Luna's body was rubbing hers the right way and she knew she was headed for another earth shattering climax.

It was only a matter of moments before the wonderful harmony of hers and Luna's voices screamed out as their orgasms hit them.

Harry was only moments behind, groaning out as his own release hit him and he filled Luna's bowels with his hot fluids.

Luna picked up her wand from where it lay on the bed and quickly cast a cleansing charm on Harry's manhood before she swung around and engulfed it with her mouth, quickly bringing him back to full hardness.

Ginny watched between her legs, wishing that she was the one sucking on Harry's cock. She moaned softly, unconsciously licking her lips, her mind filled with the memories of the feeling of having Harry deep in her throat.

Luna glanced at Ginny and noticed the envious look on her face. She kept taking Harry into her mouth but winked at the red-head.

Ginny saw Harry's head loll back, his eyes closed as a shudder ran through him as he came deep down Luna's throat.

Luna immediately left him as she dove once more between Ginny's legs.

Ginny gasped in surprise as she felt the blonde's tongue once more delve deep into her velvety tunnel.

She wished her legs were free and no longer tied above her head. Soon it became hard to think coherently at all as Luna brought her closer and closer to her release.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, her orgasm tore through her, taking her once more to the heights before she tumbled off.

Her body shook and shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure exploded inside of her. She couldn't believe how intense it was as she finally hung limply in her bonds once more.

She was totally unaware as Luna and Harry untied her and each snuggled into one of her sides.

It wasn't until several minutes had passed that she realized that she was now free. Not that she was inclined to move at the moment. She loved the feeling of being sandwiched between Harry's and Luna's warm bodies.

She smiled sleepily and gave a contented sigh as Harry's arm draped across her body, coming to rest on Luna's stomach, trapping her as he pulled the soft blonde tightly against her.

As she drifted off to sleep, Ginny couldn't help but wonder about the circumstances that had brought them all to this point, figuring that she could figure it out when they awoke.

All she knew was that adding Luna to their family was something that while she hadn't considered it before, was something that she and Harry were going to enjoy.


End file.
